


The Grown Up One

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Mycroft Holmes. The British Government and the Most Dangerous Man in Britain. But the most difficult and precious role he has is being Sherlock Holmes' Big Brother!For all of us who were stung by Mummy’s comment in TFP, excuse us Mrs. Holmes, but Mycroft Holmes IS the Grown Up and he has always been, even when he was just a child!He has done and continues to do his best, always, for both his wayward siblings while also keeping a weather eye on the free world and its workings.So there!Ok, so now that that has been said LOL, here are some fics about Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Being a Big Brother.Of course this is nowhere close to an exhaustive list!! It is just a collection of some fics I read and liked so do feel free to comment and share any recs you may have and I would love to include them here!As always please heed the tags in individual fics. The angst quotient does ramp up in the later fics.Enjoy!!





	The Grown Up One

As always please heed tags in each fic!

This is a collection only of the brotherly relationship between these two. 

Absolutely no way can this be an exhaustive or even a rec list since there are hundreds of stories out there and so many magnificent ones!

These are just a small collection from those I have read and enjoyed recently and would like to share!

Do let me know in the comments section if any others should be included.

The angst quotient does go rather high in some of them!

Enjoy!

 

  1. **Brothers in Arms** by Katzedecimal



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/363100/chapters/589656>

Big brother's a bully, little brother's a brat - but when the chips are down, they know who they can really rely on.

 

  1. **The Sign of Three** by emungere



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/323230>

Mycroft takes his little brother to the park, where they meet John and pretend to be pirates.

Best lines: He pulled the sheet up over her face, because he'd seen it done in films. He pulled it back down, because you couldn't go and leave someone who was dead to take your brother to the park, even if it was his birthday and you'd promised.

He would find her again, later. Maybe tomorrow. It wasn't as if she'd get any deader.

 

  1. **The Fury of Mycroft Holmes** by: [The Truth's Lie](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1985151/The-Truth-s-Lie)



Sherlock is being bullied on a playground. Mycroft comes to the rescue. Anthills are destroyed and umbrellas are cracked in the process.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7167272/1/The-Fury-of-Mycroft-Holmes>

 

4\. **Mycroft, Mr. Bee's Protector** by JAKishu

To keep Mr. Bee safe, Sherlock had to give it away for safe keeping to the only person he knows is capable to do this, his brother.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561514/>

 

  1. **Bedtime Stories by[eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated)**



One date gone awry.  
Two Holmes brothers.  
Three kids needing a bedtime story.

Or, how 'The Hobbit' reminds Sherlock that he loves his big brother.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901440>

 

  1. **Brothers by[SoonerOrLater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerOrLater/pseuds/SoonerOrLater)**



“Sherlock.” Mycroft’s eyes were gentle. “It’s time to go home.”

Author wanted to explore the Sherlock/Mycroft reunion so here it is. Post Reichenbach so series 2 spoilers.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/401723?view_full_work=true>

 

**7\. It’s going to take a lot to drag me away from you** by therestisdetails

While everyone answers _to_ someone, Mycroft answers _for_ someone too. He answers for Sherlock; he always will, so long as it is in his power, and power is what he's most fluent in.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/436130/chapters/741913>

 

**8\. Sympathy for the Devil and Mycroft Holmes** by scifigrl47

Mycroft has always protected his younger brother, but there are some things he just can't control. Sherlock's relationship with John Watson is one of them. That doesn't mean that he's not going to try, but in the end, sometimes Sherlock makes his own choices. And John Watson might just be a match for Mycroft when it comes to protecting Sherlock.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/395343/chapters/649803>

 

**9\. The Little Things** by 221b_hound

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/436215>

Mycroft sends a message to Sherlock when he gets home. Simply: “Visit.”  Sherlock ignores it. Mycroft follows this with sixteen text messages. None of them explain what has happened. He sends nothing but “Meet with me. MH”.  Sherlock replies ‘No – SH’ to the first eight, and ignores every one thereafter.

Then Mycroft calls and leaves a single voicemail message. “Sherlock. I’m at home.” And Sherlock comes.

 

  1. **My Brother’s Keeper by[POTFFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN)**



Life often flashes past one’s eyes when they are on their way to meet death.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015815/chapters/42565940>

 

**11\. Terms of Service** by atropabelladonna1120

This is what Sherlock Holmes owes his brother; this is what he has been so slow to repay over the years.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/377311>

 

 

**12\. Both Sides Now** by QED_Scribblings

Mycroft and Sherlock didn't meet until Sherlock was 7, Mycroft lived with his abusive father. Sherlock doesn't learn of the abuse until years later

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/398876?view_full_work=true>’

 

13. **Chiaroscuro** by kirstenlouise

Sherlock keeps his memories of his father in a cigar box in his memory palace. All save one.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/330916>

 

**14\. A Boundless Moment** by [fight-thedead-fear-theliving](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/150876/fight-thedead-fear-theliving)

Mycroft knows when to leave the British Government behind and become a big brother.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8397142/1/A-Boundless-Moment>

 

15.  **What Keeps us Afloat** by [fight-thedead-fear-theliving](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/150876/fight-thedead-fear-theliving)

For once, Mycroft's power and connections can't fix the problem. A glance at the broken relationship between Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7811379/1/What-Keeps-us-Afloat>

 

**16\. Nightmares by[SeaweedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites)**

Mycroft often wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, one word on his tongue, his lungs gasping desperately for air.

Author’s notes: I've really become obsessed lately on what makes Mycroft Holmes tick- why he does what he does. I have read some really great fics that delve deeply into his character. And while I can never do any of them justice, I thought it was an interesting idea to delve into. Be warned, there are spoilers for the entire series in here, so make sure you have watched through season 4 before you read this.

**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084956> **

 

  1. **Brother Mine by[SeaweedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites)**



This is the first story in the 'East Wind' Universe. It goes AU after "The Reichenbach Fall" And it deals with the premise of 'What if Sherlock really DID die when he jumped off of St. Barts roof?'

Mycroft is called out to St. Barts to deal with his little brother. But he had no idea what is waiting for him when he gets to the hospital.

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283544>

 

  1. **Alternate Beginnings from Endings Left Behind by[sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)**



This is a reimagining of the tarmac scene. There's no Mary and it's a bit more sentimental with what passed between Mycroft and Sherlock revealed. Plus there's Johnlock.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602614>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
